degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20200218023246
idk why ppl say Ms. Novak is worse than Mr. Hollingsworth. I honestly believe that Ms. Novak went way too easy on Zig. When Zig's mom found out he stole 50 bucks, she just gave him the money, no yelling, no punishment, just a lecture, saying your friends will love you even if you're not rich. If I stole 50 bucks, even if my parents were rich as fuck, they either one A. Not give me the money and tell me that if I was willing to steal it on my own then I could easily figure out how am I going pay off Marisol on my own. B. Give me Marisol personally 75 bucks, but I would have to pay my parents back the money as soon as possible if I don't they will charge me interseted Mostly because my family looks down upon stealing, they always say there nothing worse than a person stealing from someone who works hard for what they got. As for him kicking him out, well Zig was 16, considering the fact he was a Sophmore, so in Canada legally he can kick him out. Ms. Novak did give him a choice to leave the gang or leave the house. Zig choose to remain on the gang. As someone who has a brother who was in a gang, I understand perfectly her decision. My dad did the same thing with my half-brother, my dad told him that to go to Arizona and live with my aunt, he will pay for his expense but my brother didn't take on his offer. Since my brother made his choice, our house was trash once, we were lucky no one was home. My dad decides. My dad knew he had to make his choice and think about the safety of me, my siblings, my mom, other renters, and himself so he decided is not fair for everyone to pay the price for the choices my brother made and my dad kicked him out. My brother ended up getting arrested 6 months after then and my dad was questioned and if he didn't out kick out, there was a high chance of him getting arrested bc cops thought my dad was involved but with the fact he kicks him out and told the cops he didn't report my brother in fear of revenge from my brother gang if word gets out that he reported him. My dad was let go of being a suspect. My dad getting arrested will affect my mom, me, and my siblings a lot. My mom didn't know a word of English, plus I was too sick to work, so my dad was the breadwinner of the family. As for Ms. Novak, she made the right choice. What if the person will the gun that came to the store again and this time actually used it, either kills his brother, her, or his dad. Or if she and her husband along with Zig get arrested, and if they don't have any family nearby his brother ends up going to foster care, or his brother also ends up getting involved in gang life. ZIg is lucky she didn't report him, bc my mom said if I ever follow into my half-brother footstep or do anything like rape or murder, she will report me to the cops. Plus if Miles was in gang, Mr. Hollingsworth would probably do way worse than kick him out.